


¿Quién no ama dormir?

by I_Am_Momo



Series: Es tiempo de Mystrade [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7477023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_Momo/pseuds/I_Am_Momo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mystrade is real 4 us - Promt 02#</p><p>Mycroft durmió durante dos días consecutivos. La excusa de Greg para no despertarlo es ‘que se veía muy tierno’. Al despertar, Mycroft jamás había tenido tantas llamadas y mensajes en su móvil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	¿Quién no ama dormir?

Mycroft llegó a casa arrastrando los pies. Dejó el abrigo en el perchero, el maletín en el suelo y fue directamente a la habitación.

—¿Vas a cenar algo? —preguntó Greg siguiéndole mientras veía a Mycroft poniéndose el pijama.

—Si… No he comido nada en todo el día —dijo bostezando.

Greg se puso tras él y le abrazó por la cintura, dándole besos por el cuello.

—¿Qué has hecho hoy? —preguntó.

Mycroft suspiró profundamente.

—Reuniones… 12 horas seguidas. No he tenido tiempo ni para mear…

Greg rió.

—Bueno, ve al baño, haré unos espaguetis y te vas a dormir. Y mañana ni se te ocurra madrugar, ¿eh?

Mycroft sonrió y se dio la vuelta para besar a su pareja.

—Por una vez te haré caso.

—Entonces venga, te espero abajo —dijo pellizcándole el trasero.

Mycroft sonrió y se separó de él. Cuando bajó al salón, Greg ya había puesto dos platos con los espaguetis y dos cervezas.

—Necesitas unas vacaciones, ¿eres consciente? —preguntó Greg mientras comían.

—Mmm… Al caribe, ¿te imaginas? —preguntó sonriendo.

—Uhm… Tú bajo el sol con tantas pequitas, me encantaría ver eso.

Mycroft sonrió.

—Las pediré, te lo prometo. Me la deben, nunca cojo vacaciones.

—Y dejarás el móvil aquí —le dijo Greg muy serio.

—¿Qué? No…

—Sí. Mañana no trabajas y probablemente te acaben llamando por algo, tu móvil se queda aquí.

—Ya veremos… —dijo Mycroft sonriéndole.

Cuando acabaron de comer, fueron a la cama. Mycroft se quedó dormido en cuanto su cabeza tocó la almohada. En ese momento, Greg aprovechó y puso el móvil de su pareja en silencio, luego se tumbó  a su lado.

Cuando despertó por la mañana a las nueve, dejó durmiendo a Mycroft y fue a desayunar. Esperó a que se levantara al medio día para poder burlarse de él un poco pero cuando no se despertó fue a mirar. Se le veía tan tranquilo y tan guapo así dormidito que le dejó descansar.

Que se levantara cuando quisiera, aunque fuera al medio día.

Durante todo el día, viendo que no despertaba, fue vigilándole para ver como estaba (asegurándosede que respiraba) pero Mycroft roncaba y estaba tumbado con los brazos extendidos así que le dejó dormir.

El domingo llegó y Mycroft seguía durmiendo. Casi parecía que había entrado en coma pero a Greg le hacía mucha gracia. Babeaba en la almohada y se había puesto bocabajo.

El lunes, Greg esperó a vestirse para despertarle. Eran las seis y media, la hora a la que solía sonar su despertador así que lo agitó. Mycroft entre abrió los ojos un poco y los apretó.

—Dios…. —murmuró con la voz extremadamente ronca y la garganta reseca.

—Buenos días dormilón —dijo Greg divertido.

Mycroft se movió para quedar bocarriba y se frotó los ojos.

—Uh… —murmuró —. ¿Qué haces con el traje? —dijo abriendo un ojo.

—Ir a trabajar.

—No trabajas los sábados —dijo Mycroft dejando caer los brazos en la cama.

—Es lunes.

Mycroft le miró y esbozó una sonrisa.

—Estás de coña, ¿verdad?

—No… Te dejé dormir, te veías monísimo y de verdad tenías que recuperar todo ese sueño.

Mycroft analizó durante un segundo a Greg y luego se pasó la mano por la barbilla, tenía una leve barba.

—Me cago en… Se incorporó de golpe y miró su teléfono móvil.

—¡50 LLAMADAS Y 500 MENSAJES! —exclamó yéndose al baño para comenzar a ducharse.

—¿Y? —dijo Greg.

—¡JODER GREG! ¡QUE TENGO UN TRABAJO IMPORTANTE! ¡IMPORTANTE! ¡¡DEBERÍAS DE HABERME DESPERTADO!

Greg rió y negó con la cabeza.

—¿Inglaterra se ha destruido en tu ausencia?

Mycroft gruñó.

—Y yo que sé, no me has dejado leer un maldito periódico.

Greg se rió más fuerte.

—Inglaterra sigue en pie, lo único impactante que ha pasado es que el Chelsea ha ganado un partido. Así que deja de preocuparte.

Mycroft bufó.

—Que sepas que vas a estar dos días sin sexo como castigo, que lo sepas.

Greg se mordió el labio y ladeó la cabeza para ver su erección matutina.

—¿Seguro? —preguntó.

Mycroft miró su entrepierna y suspiró.

—Bueno… —dijo con un hilo de voz —. Más cosas malas no van a pasar, ¿no?

Greg sonrió con orgullo y se desnudó para meterse en la ducha con él.

—En eso tienes razón —le dijo antes de ponerse de rodillas.


End file.
